Back to the future part 4
by Skele
Summary: When Marlene McFly and her brother Marty Jr. McFly find the Flux capacitor and decide to create a portable time machine they accidentally get in their father's way, now they and the past Marty must get back to the future.
1. prolouge & October 17th, 2015, 4:25 pm

Back to the Future, Part IV

Disclaimer: Come on seriously, if I owned Back to the future, would I be writing fan fic? No I'd make more movies! But fine: I don't own Back to the future anything else Universal. At least not yet...

I have watched the movies and need to continue the story, so lets see how far I take this one! Muh ha ha ha ha

Doc: Next Saturday we're sending you back to the future!

SD... uh ok!

BTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFBTTFB

Prologue 

"It means that your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is, whatever you make it. So make it a good one, both of you." Doc Brown said as he climbed back into the steam engine, Marty looked at Jessica and smiled, he pulled her close and said,

"We will doc!"

"Stand back!"

"Hey Doc where you going now? Back to the future?" Marty asked before Doc took off,

"Nope... already been there" he replied. Marty and Jennifer backed off the tracks, and then the train lifted into the air, and zoomed away in a flash of brilliant white and blue lights.

"Well there goes the Doc" Marty said smiling,

"Marty do you think we'll ever see him again?" Jennifer asked,

"Maybe, you never know what the future will hold" Marty said, as the both headed back toward the truck. Marty looked back over the remains of the De Lorean; bits of metal that echoed with memories. Marty hadn't realized he had stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just..." Marty started and walked back over to the flux capacitor and the time circuit board, long since ran out of energy.

"Think the Doc would mind if I kept this?" Marty asked Jennifer as he lifted it and put it in the back of his four by four,

"I guess not, besides he's not coming back," Jennifer said getting in the car, Marty followed.

"I guess not," Marty replied and drove away. After they left there was another brilliant flash and Doc's new time machine appeared again.

"Emmett what are we doing back here?" Clara asked as the Doc hopped out of the machine and looked around the grass,

"Where are they? Come on it's got to be here!"

"What, what are you looking for?" Clara asked also searching the ground

"The flux capacitor it's got to be here, but then again..."

Then Emmett took a deep breath,

"Great Scott!"

"What is it?" Clara asked,

"It's Marty he must have taken the Flux capacitor with him!"

"Why would he do that?"

"He's probably more interested in the time circuit control panel, but never the less, I see this two ways, if by some freak accident the flux capacitor and the time circuits receive that 1.21 gigawatts needed and somehow get to 88 mile per hour, it is possible that the flux overdrive could spin the unfortunate soul nearby into a paradox where time is frozen!" the Doc paused,

"What's the other?" Clara asked,

"The only thing needed is a gigawatt overload to cause time to stop, or cause the time circuits to activate and theoretically make a portable time machine," the Doc said.

"What can we do?" Clara asked, Doc paused looked over his shoulder at his sons and came to a conclusion,

"Grab the Mr. Fusion, we're going back to the future"

Chapter 1: October 17th, 2015, 4:25 pm 

"Marlene... Marlene where are you?!" Marty called up the stairs at his daughter,

"I'm here dad!" Marlene called back,

"What are you doing?" Marty asked,

"I'm... uh... cleaning my room?" Marlene lied, but Marty was in too big of a hurry to catch it... and Marlene knew this,

"Well reprogram the robot maid to clean your room next time too, ok?" Marty said,

"Right dad"

"I'm heading out to the band meeting, mom's coming home soon so don't worry," he said,

"Ight!" Marlene said not really caring.

"Oh and tell her not to cook so much" Marty said,

"Ok bye dad!" Marlene called and when the door hissed shut, she scrambled back into her parent's room, dove into the closet and pulled out an old photo album. In it were her father's memories, trifles of a past life, one that didn't exist in just the past but in the future as well. She opened the book to see a picture her father, aunt and uncle in front of a fountain, it was creased and a bit rumpled but visible. There was a black and white picture of the ground, the significance of this picture was still unknown but it was crumpled too. There was a newspaper clipping with the date conveniently cut out that showed a picture of Griff and his gang getting arrested. Marlene looked over the article; she was one hundred percent certain that the event in front of her hadn't occurred. There was a matchbox that read

"Biff's auto detailing", the purpose of this matchbox still bugged Marlene she put the unused matchbox back in the pouch and moved on. There was a videotape in a pouch, one that came directly from the camera and hadn't been developed yet, and since there wasn't any tape player in existence Marlene couldn't do anything about it. There were two tickets too a dance in the next pocket, the "Enchantment Under the sea dance, Nov 10th 1955" both were used the slogan read,

'_Be there or be Square!_' nobody said 'Square' in her father's time. That kind of lingo Marlene knew only existed in the 1950's. The next pouch contained a receipt, it was from this time but the date was four days from now, Marlene read the receipt closely.

'_October 21st 2015, antiquities shop, 34 main street, 1 cpy 1930-2000 $33'_ this still got the best Marlene, how in the world her father managed to get a book he doesn't own that isn't even in the store yet.

The door hissed open,

"Marlene? Are you here?" Marlene closed the photo album and put it back in the box where she found it, there were more items in the box but that would be another day's adventure.

"I'm up here mom!" Marlene called back,

"Ok just wondering, supper will be ready soon ok?"

"Ok" Marlene bolted back to the closet and seized the box and ran to her room with it in her grasp. Under the Album was a bunch of clothes. The first garment was a suit, it was in fairly good condition, considering the tab said the suit was made in 1955, then there was some clothes for they're time, they were the clothes her mom bought her brother last Christmas, hat and all. Under that was a black leather outfit also made in 1955. There were shiny chrome glasses, worn out 1985 white and red Nikey sneakers, half chewed red cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, a very dirty 1955 pink cowboy outfit, and an 1885 cowboy get up. At the bottom of the box were several pieces of paper. They wrote:

"Dear Marty, if my calculations are correct you'll receive this letter immediately after you saw the De Lorean get struck by lightning. First let me assure you that I am alive and well, I have been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885, the lightning the struck the De Lorean caused a gigawatts overload that scrambled the time circuits activated the flux capacitor and sent me back to the year 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately the car will never fly again. I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front as I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately this proved impossible for suitable replacement parts wont be invented till 1947, however I've become quite attempt at shoeing horses and fixing wagons. I buried the De Lorean in the abandoned Delgado mine adjacent to the old boot hill cemetery, as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully it will remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955, inside you will find repair instructions, my 1955 counterpart should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to the future, once you return to 1985 destroy the time machine do not; I repeat do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living here in the fresh air and wide-open spaces and I fear that unnecessary time travel may result in further disruption of the space-time continuum, and please take care of Einstein for me, I know you'll give him a good home, remember to walk him twice a day and that he only likes canned dog food. These are my wishes please respect them and follow them. And so Marty, I now say farewell and wish you god speed, you've been a good, kind, and loyal friend to me, and you have made a real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationship, and will think on you with fond memories, warm feelings and a special place in my heart, your friend in time, Doc Emmett L. Brown. September 1st 1885." No matter how many times Marlene read the letter from this Doc she couldn't figure it out.

"Supper! Marlene, Marty!"

"Coming!" Marlene began to shove the items back into the box, and then out of the black leather coat slipped something metal. The two items attached by wires clanked to the ground.

"What's this?" Marty asked picking up the items off the floor,

"I don't know... and why are you in my room!" Marlene shouted at her little brother.

"It looks like a capacitor, an old one" Marlene rolled her eyes leave it to her brother to know what a piece of junk is,

"What can you tell me about it?" Marlene asked,

"It hasn't been used since forever, this kind of capacitor isn't used often looks like it was made years ago like before you were born"

"What about the panel?" Marlene asked,

"It's odd, I've never seen a panel like this before, 'destination time, present time, and last time visited' very odd" Marty read.

"Do you think you can get it working?" Marlene asked,

"Sure this thing looks like it will run off my hoverboard fission cells," Marty said,

"Can you do that for me?" Marlene asked,

"Sure" Marty said shrugging,

"Mind if I tighten it up a bit?" Marty asked,

"How tight?"

"Wrist watch size?" Marty asked moving toward the door,

"Ok sounds good to me" Marlene said closing the box,

"What's in there?" Marty asked,

"A bunch of dad's stuff" Marlene said putting the box in her closet,

"Like what?" Marty pressed,

"Old stuff" Marlene answered,

"Oh?"

"And stuff that haven't been made yet" Marlene said,

"Huh what's that supposed to mean?" Marty asked,

"It means we're going out after school on Wednesday"

"To see?" Marty pressed,

"To see what dad did with his life"


	2. October 21st, 2015 4:29 pm

Chapter 2: October 21st, 2015 4:29 pm 

"Ahhhhh, it's raining!" Marlene complained running under the Holo-movie Cineplex, her brother followed.

"Well we ruined the ozone layer what do you expect?" Marty said pushing the auto dry on his jacket.

"_Your jacket is now dry_," it told him,

"So what do we do?"

"_Hello residents of Hill Valley! This is your favorite weather announcer, Buzz, beautiful skies expected in 20 seconds so get out there! It's expected to stay that way for the rest of the day. Catch you later!" _Buzz said and in those 20 seconds the clouds rolled aside to reveal beautiful blue skies.

"Well the receipt said Dad bought a book in that store, I'm guessing that's it" Marlene said pointing to the almanac in the antique store window.

"Ok so?" Marty asked,

"Did you get that watch done?" Marlene asked holding her hand out to him who placed the wristwatch-sized capacitor in her hand. It looked like a wristwatch, the time circuit board was compacted onto the screen and under that were the Capacitor and the Fusion batteries used to power it.

"So did you find out what out does?" Marlene asked,

"I'm scared to even turn it on," Marty said,

"I hope you know what your doing"

"Oh be quiet, go to the café or something," Marlene said,

"Yeah… I feel like getting a Pepsi" Marty said leaving.

Marlene looked down at the watch and turned the dial to on and the watch buzzed to life. The time circuits flashed on and displaying several times, one in red showed the time; October 26, 1985 1:21 pm, under the sign

"Destination time." The second in green showed under a label reading

"Present time" which was now October 21st, 2015 4:48 and counting. Then there was a new board it read

"Time of planned departure" the blue numbers were set for October 21st, 2015 5:20. The last number was yellow and under the label,

"Time last departed" and was set for September 9th, 1885, 8:30.

"Cool" Marlene said simply,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream in front of her caught her attention, a holo picture of Jaws clamped down on a cowering boy. Marlene chuckled but when the boy stood up she saw it was her brother, she rolled her eyes and began to walk toward him when he said,

"Shark still looks fake" Marlene stopped and noticed a more firmness in his voice, this was her father! Marlene quickly ducked back behind a parked car as Goldie Wilson the Third gave his commercial. She peered over the car to see her father walk toward the 80's Café.

"So he is here!" Marlene said, then Griff and his gang showed up at the diner and pulled old man Biff out and made him wax his car. Marlene began to walk toward the diner, when out of the alleyway stumbled Marty jr. and pressed his face against the glass.

"Marty wait!" Marlene yelled as he entered the café, Griff followed.

"Uh oh" Marlene said, and she ran over to the window,

"Hey your that McFly girl aren't you?" Biff asked,

"Yeah what of it?" Marlene snapped,

"What's it like to be the sister of a complete loser?"

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Marty Jr. in there, Griff's asking him to come with him in a robbery, I'm gonna send lousy grandson of mine to jail, and if your brother is stupid enough to tag along, he's going down too"

"What!" Marlene yelled,

"Think of it as payback to the McFly's" Biff said getting back to his waxing.

"What!" Marlene asked again, and then Marty burst through the door, or was it her father? Griff followed holding a bat, Marty ran over to a girl and said,

"Little girl, little girl, I need to use your…. Hoverboard" Marlene smiled it was her father he didn't know what a hoverboard was. He took off the handles and took off trying to keep balance Griff's gang hopped on their hoverboard's and pursued.

"I have to do something!" Marlene said running to get in her father's path,

"Dad wait!" She yelled jumping in front of him, and they crashed.

"Uh" Marlene squealed, as her father knocked her to the ground,

"Sorry" he said and jumped back on the hover board. When Marlene looked up again he was holding on to the back of a passing jeep, he then accidentally bounced off the roof of a car and flew out over the water and flew to a stop.

"There's something very familiar about all this" Biff said. Marlene stood up and ran into a back alley, where she saw a girl propped up on crates. As she approached she realized something,

"Oh my god it's my mother!" She said, then out of a parked De Lorean came an Old man in a yellow coat, and silvery metallic glasses.

"Hey you get away from…" He began to yell but then stopped and stared,

"Who are you?" he then asked,

"I'm so sorry, I'm leaving right now"

"Marlene?"

"How… how do you know my name?"

"Great Scott! What are you doing here?! Your presence could mess everything up!"

"Who are you?" The man walked past Marlene and looked around the corner of the alley,

"Hello, who are you?"

"People call me Doc"

"Doc… Emmett L. Brown?"

"Why yes"

"Your friend in time, "Doc" Emmett L. Brown, that's you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You wrote a letter a letter in 1885"

"1885? My dear girl, how could I have been alive in 1885?"

"I don't know, why is my dad 18 and out on a hover board right now?" And with that said there was a crash. Marlene turned to see Griff and his gang crash through the Courthouse Mall's windows,

"Oh darn, now the mall will be closed, I was hoping to buy a new set of school clothes"

"Damn! I'm late!" Doc said jumping back in the De Lorean,

"Doc what did my father do with his life?" Marlene asked quickly,

"You know Marlene, one day you might find out" Doc said and the De Lorean took off.

"Great…" Marlene said then there was a beeping on her wrist the Present time on the watched matched the Time of planned departure. The Watch began to shine brightly and before Marlene knew what was happening there was a flash of blue and white light and Marlene felt like she was tossed in the air.

BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF

Ok so there is chapter two, I meant to spell "Ight" like that if that's what the mistake was, I'm trying lol R&R later!

To the reviewers:

Eternal Destiny: Opps, that's not what I wanted lol, sorry there will be no time pausing after all

Anakin McFly: As you wish lol, here you go; hey I'm actually getting positive reviews!


End file.
